


Dirty Dishes

by SpanishPanda



Series: Sastiel drabbles w/ Classy [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 23:13:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3707119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpanishPanda/pseuds/SpanishPanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam doesn't like washing dishes. Cas doesn't like an upset Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Dishes

**Author's Note:**

> Short ficlet made with a prompt/summary from thelamegamer/classypartyninja.  
> While I don't write too often and don't have much of an audience, prompts are always welcome.  
> (spanish-panda.tumblr.com)

Sam sighed, scrubbing the mysterious substance off of the plate and rinsing the suds away. Castiel walked into the kitchen and approached the fridge, but stopped when he saw the younger Winchester’s pinched look.  
“Sam?” he started, accompanied by his usual squint and head tilt. “Is something wrong? You look… pained.” Sam startled and glanced over at him, almost dropping the cup he was holding in his soapy hands.  
“O-oh, Cas. Uh… no n-nothing, I just…” His eyebrows knitted together when his finger touched something he hoped was a piece of fruit from the smoothie he’d had earlier. “I’m not a fan of washing dishes. To be honest I kinda hate it. I mean, have you seen some of the crap that Dean eats? Half the time I don’t even know what I’m touching… It’s gross. And he never helps, I’m always stuck doing it.” He flicked the piece of ‘fruit’ off of his finger, trying to discern through the layer of bubbles what it might be. Castiel watched him curiously, eyes following the hunter’s large hands as he worked. Sam looked back up and caught him staring. “Uh… did you need something, Cas?” The former angel shook his head.  
“I simply came to see if there were any more burritos in the refrigerator.”  
“Oh. Yeah, I think there are a few left. I’ll have to go food shopping later so I’ll pick you up some more.”  
“Thank you, Sam.” Sam nodded, smiling, then cringed when another piece of ‘something’ fell off of the dish and onto his hand. Pausing just another moment to watch, Cas pulled the fridge open and retrieved a foil-wrapped burrito, leaving Sam to continue his task.

 

Balancing plastic bags full of groceries, Sam shuffled into the kitchen and set them down on the counter, then began to put them away. Once everything was in place, he pulled out a loaf of bread and a few things from the fridge. When he opened the cabinet to get a plate, he froze, a confused expression painting itself across his face. Slowly, he closed it and reached for the silverware drawer, pulling it open cautiously. He stared down at the contents, swallowing hard. Cas walked in, and Sam looked up at him.  
“C-Cas? What the hell is going on?” For a moment, the angel was just as confused, then saw the open drawer and nodded.  
“I have replaced all of the plates, bowls, cups, and silverware with paper and plastic items, that way you won’t have to wash them anymore,” he said matter-of-factly. “Since you showed such distaste for the task… Sam? Sam why are you laughing? Sa-” He was interrupted when the tall hunter pulled him into his chest, his body shaking against Castiel’s as he tried to contain his amusement. Cas found that this was not unpleasant, Sam wrapped around him, Sam laughing, Sam in general. Hesitantly, he raised his arms and returned the hug. They stood like that for a while, until Sam’s laughter died down enough for him to catch his breath. It was silent for a moment, the two just enjoying the other’s embrace.

“…Hey, Cas? You didn’t actually… get rid of our tableware, did you?”


End file.
